


strangers in a coffee shop

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hogwarts, Harry spends his time doing not much at all, but there's this one coffee shop near his apartment that he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tessie

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kinda weird and a bit different from what i usually do, but oh well!   
> it's basically the same thing from three different points of view. (obviously, they're different lengths because someone who works in a coffee shop is going to have less time to pay attention to things than, say, someone who goes to that coffee shop.) 
> 
> p.s. what the actual hades is that title???????

The boy with green eyes and glasses comes into Tessie's Café every day at eight-thirty sharp. He always orders the exact same thing - black coffee, no milk - and sits in the exact same spot - the tiny round table in the back corner.

Sometimes he is joined by a girl with red-orange hair and blue eyes, or a boy with almost the same features (probably her brother), or a girl with curly brown hair who talks a lot.

But mainly, the boy just orders his black coffee with no milk and goes to sit at the tiny round table in the back corner and stares off into space for half-an-hour.

Tessie wonders if he's okay.


	2. Valerie

When she goes to get her coffee in the mornings, there is always a boy with olive skin and messy black hair, bright green eyes and round glasses sitting in the back corner.

He's a strange sort of guy. Most people who go to Tessie's bring along a laptop or papers to work on or a book, and sometimes even a sketch pad.

But the boy in the corner just sits for thirty minutes, staring at nothing.

Sometimes he brings along a redheaded girl or what looks like her male counterpart (obviously her brother), or a girl with bushy brown hair (whom Val finds extremely cute, except she already has a girlfriend - who, incidentally, also thinks the curly-haired girl is cute).

But most of the time, he is alone, and Val can sense his pain over something big, something important all the way acrosse the café.

It almost makes her want to go talk to him.


	3. Harry

There is a place near his apartment called Tessie's Café. He doesn't know who Tessie is (although he supposes it's the middle-aged woman behind the counter who reminds him a bit of Molly Weasley), nor does he care all that much (he never cares all that much these days).

He goes in every morning at eight-thirty sharp. He orders a black coffee with no milk (eventually, he doesn't even have to order it; she just has it ready for him when he walks in). He sits down at what has been dubbed _His Table_ , the one way in the back in the corner. He drinks his coffee to stay awake and tries to avoid re-living bad memories.

When Ginny comes with him, she holds his hand in silence, calling him gently back to Earth when he starts drifting away.

When Ron is there, they make stupid small talk to avoid that one topic that demands to be discussed.

When it's Hermione, she goes off about what she did at the Ministry yesterday, what she's going to do today, what her plans are for the future (usually involving a certain Weasley boy), just because she knows Harry doesn't want to talk about anything that _really_ matters.

Sometimes he notices the girl with midnight blue hair on the other side of the café staring at him inquisitively (but he doesn't worry about her "making a move": he's already seen her kissing a girl with light pink hair).

But usually, he's alone and oblivious to the rest of the world.

And he's fine with that.


End file.
